


Panic

by redskittles30



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskittles30/pseuds/redskittles30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope was usually quiet and kept to herself. That's why no one knew she was silently suffering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and while I'm entertaining an idea for another multi-chap fic, I tried an o'solo one shot. hope you enjoy and let me know what you think whether it's good or bad! :)

She was Hope Solo. Hope was known for her skill in goal and her signature “bitch face.” Independent and strong willed who never needed anyone to stand tall and her teammates would jokingly call her the lone wolf. Even when she needed shoulder surgery, her team never saw her as weak. This is the main reason why no one knew she has not had a good night’s sleep since they moved into camp 2 weeks ago. For the past 2 weeks, Hope has been dealing with waking up in the middle of night with panic attacks. On nights that were quiet, she would fall into a restless sleep and she didn’t know which was worse. Not even Carli or Kelley knew what was troubling the keeper. Sure they would notice her being reserved and quiet but that was true Hope fashion so the two never though anything of it.

Carli was the perfect fit for the role of Hope’s best friend. Hope was a calm and private person and Carli understood that. She never questioned or pushed her and knew what the keeper was trying to convey to her with a simple look. What took everyone by surprise was a 5’5 bundle of hyper activity that seemed to win the keeper over. Kelley was the complete opposite of Hope. Kelley was loud, obnoxious, talkative and social while Hope was calm, quiet, and kept to herself other than a nod hello, a conversation with Carli, or orders screamed from the goal line. However somehow, the tiny defender was never fazed by the bitch face and maneuvered her way into the heart of Hope.

The team had practice today and everyone set out on the field after eating breakfast and changing into training gear. After a few laps around the field and some drills, everyone set up for a scrimmage. Hope took to the left goal and gathered her defenders into a circle.

“Alright ladies, they are half of us, but right now they are the opponents. Show me what you got!” Hope spoke like a true leader and everyone put their hands in and broke apart to get into position.

The scrimmage started and after 10 minutes, Hope’s team was up 2-1. After a missed shot by Sydney, Hope passed the ball to Kelley who slotted it past Mewis to the feet of Lloyd who sent a laser in past Barnhart into the net. The girls made a quick goal celebration as Hope pointed to the sky with a smile and refocused into the game. All of a sudden, while the ball was in Barnhart’s defensive area, Hope’s heart started to beat faster than normal for a game situation and she felt dizzy as her breathing started to be ragged. She bent over and put her hands on her knees trying to control her breathing. NEVER being one to quit, Hope tried to stand up straight and took a few deep breaths but the soccer field just would not stop spinning. She signaled toward the goal keeping staff and motioned for Loyden to step in. Once Hope sat on the bench, Paul immediately came over with a bottle of water voicing his concerns. Hope waved him off complete with a glare and told him she was fine and just wanted to sit for a second. Paul was hesitant but complied and stood only a few feet away from Hope.

The game continued for a few minutes before Sermanni blew the whistle to end the game.

“Good job today ladies! You’re free to do as you please for the rest of the day.” Sermanni praised as he dismissed the girls. Carli walked over to Hope and patted her shoulder and with one look knew the keeper was okay and went to find Abby. Kelley on the other hand sat right next to the keeper.

“Hope, are you okay?”

“I’m fine Kel thanks. I just needed a breather. Great job out there protecting the back line and making my job a little easy today.” Hope half smiled then looked away.

“Thanks! But even better job protecting the goal and only allowing one goal.” Kelley smiled back. When Hope didn’t reply, Kelley pried.

“Hope what’s the matter? You did a great job out there, but something was off I could tell. What was with the sit out?”

“It’s nothing. I just got a little dizzy and needed to sit. Got to be ready for the Canada game in 4 days.” Hope patted Kelley’s knee but the defender wasn’t convinced.

“I know you a little better than that. What’s wrong?” Hope looked back at Kelley and sighed. _Man is she persistent. She needs lessons from Carli._

Finally giving in, Hope looked down at the ground. “I haven’t been sleeping well since we got into camp. I’ve been having mini panic attacks and I don’t really understand why. They don’t last long but I can’t explain them. I haven’t told anyone, not even Carli and I don’t plan too so you need to keep quiet.” She looked back up into Kelley’s eyes.

“You should have told me sooner. I don’t know what I could have done but I could have tried to help.”

“Even if I did, nothing would change. This is clearly my own head. I’ll get over it and remember… our secret.” Kelley debated with herself but eventually sighed.

“Okay. Our secret.” The two got up and Hope walked over to Carli while Kelley scampered off to Alex and Tobin.

Everyone took showers and split off into groups. Carli asked Hope if she wanted to go shopping but the keeper said no and that she wanted to be alone. The midfielder nodded and grabbed her things and left. Hope laid down completely exhausted. All she wanted was restful and uninterrupted sleep. A little while later, Hope drifted off to sleep.

About an hour or so later, Kelley was walking down the hall to go meet up with Alex and Tobin. She was just about to pass Carli and Hope’s room when she heard a loud bang. Concerned, Kelley knocked on the door and called for Hope. When there was no answer, Kelley got worried and ran down the hall to get a spare key from Dawn.

Meanwhile in the room, Hope had woken up and fell off the bed due to violently shaking awake. Her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty and she was gasping for breath. She tried to stand and stumbled forward only to grab onto the night table by the bed and knocking the lamp off. Once she steadied herself, she paced back and forth silently trying to calm herself down.

_Come on Solo, breathe. Calm down, there is nothing wrong. You are freaking out for nothing._

Hope paced over to the window and just kept pacing back and forth passed the window.

Back on the outside, Kelley had retrieved a key and urged Dawn that everything was fine. Kelley reached Hope’s door, swiped the key card, and opened the door. She barged in and found the keeper walking around wildly talking to herself.

“HOPE!” Kelley yelped but the keeper couldn’t hear her.

“There is nothing wrong. There is nothing wrong. I don’t know what is wrong. Why am I feeling this? I just want to sleep. I just want to sleep. There is nothing wrong. There is nothing wrong. There is nothing FUCKING wrong!” Hope kept repeating.

Kelley ran over to Hope worried at the vulnerability of the usually strong keeper and grabbed her hands.

“Hope it’s okay, you’re going to be okay. Please look at me. Try to breathe, you’re safe.” Kelley tried to reason but Hope just kept gasping.

“I don’t know what’s wrong. I don’t know. I don’t know. I don’t know.”

“Hope it’s me, relax.” Kelley begged.

“I. I. I can’t. I. I.”

Finally Kelley grabbed Hope’s face and kissed trembling lips. After a few seconds, Hope responded and kissed back. Moments passed and the shaking stopped, her heartbeat had calmed down, and trembling lips and hands turned into the familiar confident ones as Hope gripped at Kelley’s waist and kissed back. A couple minutes passed and they pulled apart as Kelley pushed her forehead up against Hope’s.

“I got you. I’m right here.” Kelley whispered.

Hope calmed down and they both moved to the bed and laid down. In the two weeks since moving into camp, Hope finally got a restful sleep.


End file.
